Last Ones Standing
by xxoRebel
Summary: When Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are commanded to protect 3 muggles who hold special information to Voldemort's death things go out of hand when Hermione fails a mission and only Draco is there to confort her. DMxHG OCxOC RWxLL HPxOC


**disclaimer: not J.K. rowling**

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville walked nervously through the corriders. 

Dumbeldore wanted all of them in his office to discuss an important matter.

"What do you think we wants?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I mean, after the whole thing at the Ministry..." Harry said, his voice trailing off. Ron looked at him with sympathy. Harry was again reminded of Sirius' death.

"I heard that Malfoy's father is in Askaban now." Luna said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He'll buy his way out." Hermione groaned.

"What was the password?" Neville asked. They all faced the gargoyle.

"Nerds?" Hermione asked.

"That's nice." Ron glared.

"It's a muggle candy." Hermione said.

"Butterfingers?" Harry asked. The gargoyle moved while Neville was muttering along the lines, 'And i thought wizard candies were weird'.

"What are they doing here?" a drawling voice came. Draco Malfoy sat there in one of the chairs, sneering.

"What is he doing here?" Ron snorted. Dumbeldore smiled and summoned more chairs.

"Please sit." he said. No one seemed to want to sit next to Malfoy so Hermione transfigured a stack of paper into a chair at the end.

Malfoy. No one. Harry. Ron. Luna. Neville. Hermione.

"Last week, I discovered that Draco's father has two cousins that joined the Muggle side. They married two pureblood witches and each had one daughter. Draco's 2nd cousins. Problem is, the Voldemort (everyone winced except Harry and Draco) found out and proposed that the two become Death Eaters. When their fathers denied, Voldemort became very angry and now wants to kill them." Dumbeldore paused.

"What are their names?" Luna asked.

"Erin and Alex Chambers." Draco snapped. Harry and Hermione's eyes grew big.

"THE CHAMBERS?" Hermione asked. Harry kept quiet, smiling.

"Yes, Granger. I'm related to them." Malfoy hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, one of them is dating a pureblood. The boy grew up in a foster home that used muggle things. Although he didn't go to Hogwarts, he is aware of it and has brewed a couple potions. He also has some information that Voldemort wants." Dumbeldore said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Harry asked.

"I need the top students to guard them until I am sure they are safe." Dumbedore answered, his face serious and his eyes no longer twinkeling.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I was first going to ask people from the Order, but then, total complete strangers that are over 25 living with them 24/7 might not be so comfortable." he smiled.

"Wait-24/7?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I want you living with them. I want you knowing every move, where they are, i want them being protected every second of their lives." Dumbeldore said.

"Why so protective?" Neville asked.

"One of them, I don't one which one, but one of them contains a special power that will help Harry win the war." the Headmaster sighed.

"And we're saying all of this in front of Malfoy because?" Ron asked.

"He's going to be one of the guards." he asnwered.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled, jumping from his chair.

"Sit down," a voice said. They turned to see McGonagall walking.

"Proffessor," Hermione said.

"Mr. Malfoy proposed to guard them and will. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron will join him. Neville will stay here." McGonagall said, forming a thin line with her mouth.

"What about school work?" Hermione asked.

"Know it all." Malfoy hissed. Hermione glared.

"We will pass you all for the year. Seeing as your grades are fit. I want a full report of their status at the end of each month. If the status is good, I'll give you all an O to every assignment I assign." she said curtly and without another word, she disapeared into the dark corriders.

"To get used to them, the 3 will be here for a week and a half. Whatever house they get sorted in, you will be able to get to them." the Headmaster said and stood up.

"Now, back to your dorms. I have to do some important work." he said weakly. 6 nodded and murmered 'Good Night' while piling out of his office.

* * *

"And the goblins were angered by this act and therefore wanted justice..." Binns said. The class was sleeping while Hermione taking notes, but struggling to stay awake. 

-knock-

"Come in," Proffessor Binns said. A 4 th year Ravenclaw came in.

"Proffessor Dumbeldore wants Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy to come to the Great Hall." he said. Proffessor Binns nodded.

"Certainly." he muttered. The 5 eargerly ran out of the classroom and into the Great Hall where Luna was there, waiting with Dumbeldore, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Ah, students the 3 will be arriving in 3...2...1" and BAM! Green smoke scattered everywhere. Dumbeldore coughed and waved his wand, clearing it away. Next to Dumbeldore were 3 teens, looking mugglish more than ever.

One was very short with black hair to her elbows. Her lush olive green eyes where outlines with black. She wore jeans, a black halter top with a little red jacket. Her shoes were red heels and her hair sported 2 red barrets.

The other girl was an exact replica of Draco. She had moonlight-white skin and ice blonde hair. But her hair was streaked and highlighted with an ice blue and her eyes were a weak sky color. Her hair was layered and plainly let down in a whole 'I'm a hottie and nothing you do can change that' kinda look. She was wearing a blue and white striped halter top with a white skirt with a blue hem. Her necklace was silver with a snake wrapped around a key with emerald eyes. Her shoes were blue ballet flats with a white ribbon. Basicly: blue and white.

The boy was taller than the girls white golden dirty blonde hair down to his ears. His jeans were baggy, but fitting. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a 3/4 red shirt over it. It had splattered paint all over it. He was wearing a silver necklace with the same snake wrapped around the key, but with sapphire eyes. **(A/N: THINK JASON DOLLEY)**

"Albus?" The boy asked.

"Everyone, meet Aiden Lanton, Alex and Erin Chambers. They will be the ones you are responsible for the next year." Dumbeldore smiled.

"HARRY!" the black haired girl shrieked and jumped on Harry.

"I haven't seen you since last summer!" she said, hugging him for her dear life.

"Erin, let go." Harry smiled.

"You know them?" Ron asked.

"Elementry friends." Harry smirked. The blonde walked up to Harry.

"Damn, you looking sexy girl." Harry smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Boy, you turning me on." she smiled. 2 seconds later they burst out in laughter.

"I missed you." she smiled. They gave each other air kisses.

"AIR KISSES?" Luna asked. The boy shook hands with Harry.

"Was'up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." Harry smiled. The boy put his arm around the blonde girl's wasit.

"Dating?" Harry asked.

"Course." she smiled and gave Aiden a quick peck. Erin took a good look at the rest.

"Leme guess...Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Luna." Erin said pointing to the correct one.

"How did you know!?" Ron asked.

"When you sleep in the same bed as Harry Potter, mother him, and take care of him you know things." she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Erinnnn..' Harry whined.

"Shut Up, Harry Potter." Erin smiled. Alex squealed and jumped into Severus' arms.

"UNCLE SEVIE!" she yelled. Snape blushed.

"Hello _**Princess**_."he said. Draco started laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't be laughing, Drakkie Darling." she said, but her hands on her hips.

"Drakkie!?" Ron smiled.

"Shut up Weasel." Draco hissed, still looking flushed.

"Sure..." Ron smiled.

"Hi Hermione, Harry has told me sooooo much about you. I heard you love reading. So do I." Alex smiled. Hermione's face broke out into a smile.

"I'd never guess you'd pick up a book." Hermione smiled then froze realing it sounded like an insult. Alex just laughed.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have guessed either if I was me." Alex said.

"American accent...I totally forgot." Hermione remarked.

"Wait...if you guys have an American Accent, how are you friends with Harry?" Neville asked.

"We went home to America and lived there for a long time. We went here for the school year but missed out many times because Alex was always sick." Aiden explained.

"Hey," Alex grinned shoving him.

"Oh, children we must get down to business." Dumbeldore said.

"Room arangements." Snape growled.

"Why so grumpy, Uncle?" Erin asked. He didn't answer.

"Ok, Alex and Erin i suppose. Harry, Ron. Hermione, Luna. Draco, Aiden." Dumbeldore smiled. Snape started laughing. YES LAUGHING!

"Ok..." Hermione said.

"No, Albus. Alex you show." Snape said.

"Let's see. Hermione and Luna. Aiden and I. Ron and Erin. Harry and Draco." Alex smiled.

"Draco and Harry!? They'll kill each other!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why would they do that? they are best friends." Erin smiled.

_**"BEST FRIENDS!?**_


End file.
